


野良【3】

by ZQHJ



Category: all黑子 - Fandom, 黑子的篮球
Genre: M/M, 黄黑 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 14:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZQHJ/pseuds/ZQHJ





	野良【3】

1、

我跟着那野良，他们在夜幕降临之际别离，绿间神明进了一个神社，转瞬便不见了。而黑子君，却转而走向了另外的地方。他的手里拿着绿间君送予的斜塔。

我很疑惑为什么黑子君没有跟着绿间神明，但是想想，也就释然了。毕竟，黑子君并不只是绿间神明一个人的所有物。

很快就到了第二天，我在草丛里跟着黑子君将就了一夜。对于这个我倒是不甚在意，毕竟我是个常年露宿在外的妖怪，可是黑子君……

不知道为什么，总有些心疼呢。

很快就到了第二天，我的警觉性很不错，在黑子君起身的时候就已经清醒了，我看着黑子君眨着一双迷茫的大眼睛，湛蓝色的眼眸还是跟以往一样迷人。他发了好一会儿呆，似乎才回过神来。站起身，伸了个可爱的懒腰。

黑子君手执着那个斜塔，往着一处走去。

随后，我见到了另一个神明——黄濑神明。

2、

“黄濑君，早上好。”

“啊啊啊！小黑子早早早！！能这么早看到小黑子实在是太开心了！！”

这个神明好像会闪，貌似还自带哔哩哔哩闪着光的背景，教人刺目，但还是会忍不住抬眼去追逐他的身影。

黄濑神明是一个有着明星般面容的神明，只可惜他是不可能成为明星的。作为一个神明，是很难被人发现自己的存在的，又怎么谈得上去当明星呢？

黄濑神明兴致勃勃，一张帅气的脸上毫不吝啬地展露着朝气的笑颜，他一手拉过黑子君的手，在看到那个斜塔的时候愣了一下。

“哎？这个是……”

“今天的幸运物。”

我看到黄濑神明的表情突然荡漾了起来，一句话不经大脑脱口而出：“呀呀！小绿间真是太上道了！！”

什么？什么意思？为什么每个字我都能听懂但是连起来却不知道是什么意思了？

不过很快我就明白了。黄濑神明轻轻从黑子君的手中抽走了那个斜塔，随后，竟然掀起黑子君的和服，将那物件向黑子君的后穴插去！

我吃了一惊，虽然自己口舌干得厉害，却偏生挪不开脚步。我站的位置好极了，实在教人拍手叫绝。我能很清晰地看到那根上细下粗的物件，一点一点地向内探去，翻开细嫩的穴肉，还发出了轻微的呲呲声。

我瞧不见黑子君的表情。但见他牢牢地抓着黄濑神明的手，料想也不会好受。这个神明也颇会玩了些，竟将幸运物送入那样的地方去。

心下虽这么诽语着，心里的渴求却越来越重，我迫切地希望他动一动，好叫我看见一副糜烂的场景。果不其然，黄濑神明真是与我心有灵犀，他轻轻笑着，擎了两根手指，执着那斜塔，轻轻地抽插着。

黑子君被他磨得难受，亦轻轻地唤了声他的名字。黄濑神明笑了起来，愈发张扬。

“小黑子！我们去逛街吧！！”随后，他竟然就把手放了下来，将和服重新盖了下来。

而那斜塔，却似被他遗忘了那般，仍是在着某处，温热的地方。

也不知黄濑神明使了什么术法，那斜塔径直在黑子君的后穴中，没有掉落下来。黑子君被黄濑神明拉着，一副被欺负了的样子，眼睛依旧如以往般水润，却又似乎带了些谴责。

可黄濑神明哪里看得见，依旧兴高采烈地拉着黑子君在人群中行走。有时甚至跑了起来。可苦了黑子君，那表情仿佛要哭出来一样，那斜塔在他体内攒动，应当很不好受。

其实我也好不到哪里去。先前我曾说过，我讨厌人类。因此现下在这样密集的人群中，难免有些难受。可为了黑子君，我确实不敢离去，仍紧紧地跟在他们的身后。

两个人宛若约会那般，亲密得紧，只是黑子君似乎就没有黄濑神明那么开心了。

不知过了多久，黑子君仿佛是终于忍不住了，轻轻拉了黄濑神明的衣襟，好看的眼睛里满是哀求。

黄濑神明依旧挂着他那狡黠的笑，迷人的眼珠转了转，不知又想到了什么鬼点子，笑容更加夺目了。

我甚至看到了有不少女孩子朝着他所站立的地方望去，却只看到了一团空气。有些疑惑地摇头走了。

我往前走了几步，躲开一个无知人类的冲撞，再一抬头时，却发现原地的人不见了。

我有些慌乱，正想依靠我的能力去找寻黑子君，却蓦然听到一声好听的娇喘，叫我那本来已经冷却下来的血液，再次沸腾了起来……

“呃，嗯！呜……黄濑君……不要……不要在这里……”

我抬头，看到那只野良和黄濑神明浮在半空，脚下是拥挤的人群，繁忙的街道，人来人往，车流不息。

黄濑神明如斯胆大，是我万万没有想到的。可是我应当早就得了病，哪里识得什么叫羞耻，径自找了处好地方，细细观赏起眼前的活春宫来。

“小黑子不要怕！他们看不见我们的！！”黄濑神明一边安慰黑子君，一边掀起黑子君的和服，向私密处摸索去。触到柔软时，他邪气一笑，一只手仍挽着黑子的腰，另一只手的手指已然寻了缝隙，向那口插去。

可怜黑子君本来承受斜塔已有些吃力，又受了这样的刺激，泪珠便像珍珠一般掉落下来，压着底底的呻吟，真是我见犹怜。

黄濑神明的脸上划过一丝不忍，但随后，他轻柔地舔去黑子君脸颊上的泪珠，柔声安慰了起来：“小黑子不要怕！！我会让小黑子很舒服的！！”

手下动作不停，手指伴着斜塔，探寻着黑子君体内的敏感之处。黑子君的身体止不住地颤抖，嘴里却唱着欢愉，想来也是舒服，只不过是舒服过了头。

那番动作不知持续了多久，直至黑子君释放，黄濑神明才似满意了那般，掏出自己早已蓄势待发的性器，缓缓进入黑子君的体内。

黑子君陡然被那样一个炽热的东西进入，竟不小心又释放了一回。我听到底下一个人嘟囔了一句下雨，随后抬头，却是什么也没看到。

黄濑神明可管不得这些凡人，抱着黑子君在半空中卖力地干了起来。偏偏嘴上也不闲着，不断说着一些下流的话，让本来就很害羞的黑子君更加害羞了。

“小黑子你要小心啊，说不定他们会听到小黑子的声音哦！”

咿咿呀呀的呻吟立刻低了好些个幅度，却又被蛮力一顶，大了不少。

黑子君真是摊上个好神明，这么折腾他，这场性爱从清晨到傍晚，竟持续了那么久！

直到夜幕来临，我才发现自己竟围观了那么久。虽然感觉不到累和饿，却有些心疼黑子君呢。

黄濑神明也似乎也想到了这一点，终于停下了动作，将性器拿出，复又将斜塔插入，堵住了要流出来的白浊。

黑子君细细地喘息，脸颊红得不成样子，那双本就漂亮的眼睛因着长时间的性爱带了丝媚态，生生地引出人内心的欲望。

“黄、黄濑君下回若还是这样，我便不与黄濑君一起了。”声音沙哑无比，但却异样地勾人。

看样子是生气了。也难怪会生气，换作是我，也定不会喜欢这样一个淘气的伴侣的。

“啊啊啊！小黑子你不要生气嘛！！！我错了！！不要不理我好不好！？”

“不要。”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！小黑子！！！！！！”

“哼。”

为什么我感到自己收到了一万点伤害？是我的错觉吗？？


End file.
